


Being a songbird...

by NinaBeena



Series: Reader and her totally not a yandere Sans... [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Author needs sleep..., F/M, Human are dicks, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Not like Sans though, Protect the bean, Reader is the sweetest bean, Sans does it wrong, Sans takes NO SHIT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaBeena/pseuds/NinaBeena
Summary: Tends to attract asshole critics...





	Being a songbird...

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo~ This is thanks to someone named shire who thought this would be a good idea! 
> 
> Warning for the end where its really implied that Sans is scary as fuck...

Sans had just finished pulling the enchiladas from the oven when he heard the jingling of keys and the front door creaking open.

"Welcome Home Y/n! How Was You're..."

His words trailed off as you stepped into his sight, tears running down your face as you bit your lip to keep from outright sobbing.

"Y/n?"

He dragged you into his chest in a crushing embrace as you finally let go and sobbed brokenly into his shirt, finding comfort in the way he ran his finger bones through your hair and lightly scratched your scalp. "It's ok, you're home now and you're safe."

He gently lifted you, cradling you against his chest as he carried you to the couch and settled you into his lap, humming softly as your sobbing slowly ebbed into soft sniffles and hiccups.

"There we go, you do you want to talk about it?"

You nod and tilt you head back so he could see your face properly, eyesocket twitching in restrained anger at whoever made his princess cry.

_He'd find them, he always did..._

"I was eating lunch at our usual park bench and you remember how the nice-cream vendor usually has his radio playing? Well, I was listening to it and I just started singing along. This guy came up and he..."

You trail off as tears start building back up in your eyes. "And he kept saying how a-awful my singing was a-and that I should be arrested for ruining the s-songs. _He s-said I should be wearing a muzzle like_ _a common bitch!_ " You cried, burying your face back into his chest as you started sobbing again.

Sans knew the spot you were talking about, he also knew that the nice-cream guy owed him a favor or two, but that was for later, right now he needed to take care of you. "He must've had cotton in his ears to think your singing was anything less than amazing." He growled lowly, teeth grinding as he fought the urge to find the bastard right this instant.

You shook your head and hastily wiped at your eyes. "I don't know why he bothered me so much, I know I'm not awful, but it just hurts and I feel weak for letting him make me feel this way. I don't know why you put up with me..."

Sans couldn't stand that you thought so little of yourself...

He shifted you so that you were straddling his legs, gently running his phalanges up and down your side as he leaned down to nuzzle his teeth against your hair. "You are _not_ weak."

Moving down to brush his teeth against your forehead. "You are so kind."

You giggled as he rubbed his nasal ridge against your own. "You have the most beautiful laugh."

He cupped your face and bumped his teeth against your lips in a chaste kiss. "Your lips are the softest I've ever felt."

He tilted your head to the side and pressed a kiss to your throat, relishing the way your heartbeat jumped against his teeth at the simple action. "Your heartbeat is the most soothing lullaby."

He trails his hands lower, flexing his bony fingers into your hips as his tongue slips past his teeth to lap gently at your collarbone. "Not to mention the way you taste, so sweet against my tongue."

He smirked as you blushed furiously and tried to hide your face in his clavicle, failing when he lifts your head easily, forcing you to lean back slightly as he peppers your chest in skeleton kisses. "I love you, heart and soul, and nothing anybody else says will change how I feel about you."

You released a shuddering sigh as you wrapped your arms around his skull and pulled him closer to your chest, smothering the top of his skull with soft kisses.

You both relaxed into the sofa until you stomach gurgled in protest and Sans carried you to the kitchen. "I Found A New Recipe! You Take Meat Seasoned With..."

You listened as he shoveled a large portion onto your plate and excitedly told you about the different types of tortillas you could use in the recipe.

You wondered how you got so lucky, Sans really was the best boyfriend.

~~~

It had taken a few days, and a few extra favors, but he'd found the bastard that had made his princess cry, had even found his place of residence when the man had accidentally dropped his apartments keycard.

He even had the perfect place to _talk_ to the critic.

The room was large and cold, completely made out of concrete with no discernible entrance. It was buried ten feet down and had a single small vent to allow airflow, there wasn't even any lights to illuminate the barren walls.

The concrete had taken a while to get down to the underground, had taken even longer to properly set and harden.

But it had been worth the wait, because now he had a place that no one but him could get into, perfect for when he had to deal with trash.

He dumped his usual bag of supplies into a corner of the room and double checked its contents, fishing out the rope and fastening it to the lone chair in the room that he'd carefully bolted to the floor, before smirking in satisfaction.

He could've taken care of the new filth like he'd done the last, but he felt that this one deserved a little more care.

He teleported to your home and checked all the locks before tucking you in a little more snuggly, placing a fresh glass of water on your nightstand in case you woke up thirsty.

You looked so innocent when you slept, so unburdened, and Sans wanted to keep it that way.

He cut a portal into the human's apartment, listening for any sign that the bastard was awake before he quietly crept to the human's bedroom, finding the bastard sleeping like he hadn't broken your heart.

**_Like he hadn't made your soul cry..._ **

Sans ripped the man from his bed and in the next instant slammed him into the bolted chair, ropes immediately winding around him and binding him painfully.

The human struggled against his bindings as he tried to clear his sleep-addled mind, finding nothing but a single blue flame illuminating the side of a grinning skull in whatever hell he'd been thrust into. "WHAT THE FUCK?"

"You made my princess cry, saying how awful her singing was." Sans chuckled and took a step closer, having no trouble seeing the man in the near pitch black of the room. "So I wanted to hear you sing."

The ropes tightened and the man grunted as the air was forced from his lungs. "Fucking crazy bastard, LET ME GO! YOU CAN'T-"

"I can and will," Sans replied evenly, materializing a jagged bone and testing its weight in his hand. "Now, won't you sing for me?"

**Author's Note:**

> *Bundling in Hovel* I need sleep, so much sleep, all the sleep =u=
> 
> Hope y'all like it, if ya got any suggestions put 'em down in the comments or at my NSFW tumblr! ---> https://ninabeena97.tumblr.com/
> 
> Til next time~


End file.
